Compression springs often require longitudinal sizing, and while such sizing may be accomplished by severing the springs to the desired length, some spring applications require sizing and conditioning by longitudinal compression. By compressing the springs a predetermined extent, usually until adjacent coils contact, spring characteristics can be standardized and longitudinal, dimensional variations reduced.
Spring compression machines are known wherein plungers compress compression springs while retained on a mandrel, or otherwise positioned. While previously patented spring compression machines do show means for handling a plurality of springs and position the springs at a compression station, prior apparatus, to the inventor's knowledge, has not been available to provide economical high production spring compression with relatively inexpensive equipment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a spring compression machine which may be economically manufactured and operated, and which automatically compresses springs to a predetermined extent.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spring compression machine having a compression chamber wherein springs are fed from a magazine into the chamber.
Yet an additional object of the invention is to provide a spring compression machine having a compression chamber wherein elongated springs are automatically fed from the magazine to the compression chamber, and automatically released from the chamber after compression.
In the practice of the invention the apparatus is mounted upon a frame and includes an electrically driven driveshaft disposed at right angles to the frame length. A crank is mounted upon the driveshaft for reciprocating a plunger during each driveshaft rotation, and the plunger extends into a spring compression chamber wherein the springs are compressed. An anvil block at the end of the chamber opposite to the plunger engages the spring end and positions the spring during compression.
Sliding plates are disposed above and below the compression chamber, and these plates are successively translated relative to the compression chamber for retaining the spring therein during compression, and feeding and releasing springs into and from the chamber. The plates are operated by cams driven from the driveshaft wherein synchronization between spring compression and plate operation is achieved.
A magazine located above the compression chamber drops springs into the loading plate, and an agitator within the magazine minimizes the likelihood of clogging within the magazine.
The spring compression operation in accord with the invention is entirely automatic and the apparatus operates at a high production capacity requiring only that the magazine be periodically replenished with springs to be processed.